Christmas Magic
Christmas Magic was a song heard in A Magix Christmas. It's played as the Winx take the neighborhood kids on a ride through Alfea at the end of the episode. Music from this song is used on the game Harmonix Heroines on Nick.com. The English version is sung by Hilary Johnson, Cassidy Ladden & Kathryn Raio. Lyrics Italian Hai mai visto qualcosa che Brilla come la luna nel ciel Misteriosa e inafferrabile Con la neve già più magica Con gli amici e con la musica Questa notte ora inizierà Su una stella io e te Come le favole È già Natale Sopra le città La slitta volerà È già Natale Un sorriso accende i cuori della gente Intorno a me E io sono con te Guarda il mondo visto da quassù Tutto è bianco verde rosso e blu Vola in alto e non fermarti più Sulle ali della fantasia Colorando il cielo e gli alberi È una festa piena di magia Su una stella io e te Come le favole È già Natale Un sorriso accende i cuori della gente Intorno a me E io sono con te English Have you ever seen anything Like the sparkle of Christmas Eve? It's so beautiful when you believe All the ones you love gather 'round Snow now glittering on the ground Santa's coming any minute now And I'll meet you on a star We'll dream the night away It's Christmas magic Soaring through your heart On a one horse open sleigh It's Christmas magic Sweet anticipating Smiles decorating, you and me Nowhere I'd rather be Have you ever seen a fashion trend Like the whole world in green and red? Little houses made of ginger bread Someone knows you've been bad or good Darling your wishes are understood Reindeers fly over your neighborhood And I'll meet you on a star We'll dream the night away It's Christmas Magic Sweet anticipating Smiles decorating, you and me Nowhere I'd rather be Tonight French Qu'y a-t-il de plus beau sur Terre Qu'un soir de Noël plein de lumières? Quand on y croyait, que l'on espère Ceux que l'on aime sont réunis Même la neige forme un bon tapis Père Noël sera bientôt ici Rendez-vous sur une étoile Où tes rêves t'appellent C'est Noël magique Et ton coeur s'emballe Sur un traîneau en plein ciel C'est Noël magique Et l'on pense déjà À ces moments de joie pour toi et moi Que vienne vite cette nuit Au-delà de toutes les frontières La Terre s'habille de rouge et de vert Et chacun prépare de bons desserts As-tu été gentil cette année? Tous tes souhaits seront-ils exaucés? Tout là-haut les rennes vont s'envoler Rendez-vous sur une étoile Où tes rêves t'appellent C'est Noël magique Et l'on pense déjà À ces moments de joie pour toi et moi Que vienne vite cette nuit Noël German Hast du sowas schönes schon gesehen? Wenn am Weihnachtshimmel Sterne steh'n Wenn so wunderschön und leuchtend klar Sich alle deine Freunde um dich schar'n Weißer Schnee glitzert uns funkelnd an Und schon bald seh'n wir den Weihnachtsmann Komm! wir schweben zu den Sternen Und träumen uns durch die Nacht Mein Weihnachtszauber Eine Schlittenfahrt ins Glück Und ein leichtes Herz, das lacht Mein Weihnachtszauber Wenn süße Leichtigkeit so klingt Ein lächeln uns zum strahlen bringt Dich und mich genau so will ich's Hast du diesen neuen Look gesehen? Rot und Grün das kann der Erde steh'n Pfefferkuchen Haüser weit und breit Jemand weiß über dich gut Bescheid Deine Wünsche kennt er ganz genau Seh die Rentiere im Abendblau Komm! wir schweben zu den Sternen Und träumen uns durch die Nacht Mein Weihnachtszauber Wenn süße Leichtigkeit so klingt Ein Lächeln uns zum strahlen bringt Dich und mich genau so will ich's Heut' Nacht Videos Category:Winx Club Category:Songs Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 songs